


The Story of You

by thwipsandquips



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Baby Varian, Bedtime Stories, Crack Treated Seriously, Eugene is a good dad, F/M, Kid Fic, Rapunzel is a good mom, Varian is Eugene’s and Rapunzel’s kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwipsandquips/pseuds/thwipsandquips
Summary: The Story of how Varian came to be in Rapunzel’s and Eugene’s life.ORVarian finds out how his parents had him.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	The Story of You

Wind blows through the curtains. 

Brown hair flows freely, soft freckled skin breathes in the cool air. A Queen stands by the window watching the scene outside. A village of her own at peace. Fresh water flourishing under the heat. People the size of ants moving around down below. 

“You seem to be enjoying the view.”

A pair of hands wrap around the unsuspecting princess. Yet she doesn’t jump or shutter away. She just digs deeper into the hug, laying her head in the crook of her husband’s neck. Hands reach the bump where her stomach was supposed to be. 

“You’ll be happy to know the nursery is complete.” Eugene tells her. 

“After months of asking?  _ Hurray _ .” Rapunzel smiles, looking up at her true love.

“You wound me.”

Rapunzel spins around, looking at her husband with a raised brow. She crosses her arms to further prove her point.

“I’m joking.” 

“Mhm,” Rapunzel rolls her eyes before walking away. She looks at the collection of books, running her fingers through the collection. Despite having lived here for a while, she hasn’t even remotely gotten close to finishing all the books. More kept coming and it was nearly impossible to keep up.

“So I was thinking,” Eugene starts, “I know you don’t want to name our kid Flynnigan if it’s a boy-but think about how cool our boy would be!” 

“For the last time, we are not naming our kid  _ Flynnigan Fitzherbert  _ of Corona.” 

“And you have a better one?” 

Rapunzel pulls out a familiar book. She skimmed through it to a certain page where a name was. “Varian,” She reads with a fond smile. The name of the boy who could build anything in his book. Smarter than most around him. 

“Flynnigan is way cooler.” 

A book flys across the room, hitting the man in the head.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rapunzel had been in the garden.

She loved to come out here, watch the flowers bloom under the nice warm sun. It was a break from the world she knew. She hummed, planting a seed she had saved. She patted the dirt, begging for come to life one day. 

“I can’t wait to see you fully grown,” Rapunzel says. 

She stood on her feet despite the ache in her stomach. She tried to ignore it. It must be just pregnancy things she thought.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Pain never left.

It came and went. Though it never left her. Its walks came back, making her whole body quiver. It got worse as time would go. Though she hadn’t gotten help. She pushed through it. 

Rapunzel had been getting a run down on how the kingdom was, learning about the people below. The aches were too close for comfort. 

“Your highness, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rapunzel pants. Her vision gets blurry and her feet feel like they’re on clouds. Before she knows it, the world drops fast.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “She’s out of it…sick…” _

_ “Nobody knows...if they’ll...make it…” _

People surround the bed.

Rapunzel laid on the bed, body sweating profusely. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Besides her, her family. Her hand was held by Eugene, squeezed tightly. At her other hand, her parents.

“Come on Rapunzel,” Eugene begs. “You can do it!” 

Rapunzel screams louder than she’s ever done before. Pain ricketing through her body like it never has before. She wishes for it to stop. The pain. The agony. Her body just wanted freedom.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Hours pass. 

Not a ward through the castle. Servants wait anxiously for a call. A sign. They try to comfort each other, huddled together. Then as fast as the silence came, it ended with a man barging into the quarters, smiling.

“It’s a boy!”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Cries echoed through the bedroom. 

The new parents together. Rapunzel watched as Eugene was handed their child. He at first was hesitant, asking if they were sure they wanted him to hold him, as if he would break the baby with a touch. However the moment he held their child, Rapunzel felt her heart flourish.

Eugene spends a few moments alone, taking in the sight of his first born before turning to Rapunzel. He gently sat beside the princess, showcasing the child. 

The first thing she sees is blue.

The biggest blue eyes she’s ever seen and freckles scattered across his cheek. The baby was awake, looking up at the people around him. Curiosity she sees in his eyes. 

“Varian,” She breathes out. “He’s definitely a Varian…”

For the first time, Eugene doesn’t disagree. He stays silent on the matter but gently places a kiss on his wife’s head. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The kingdom cheered in celebration.

In the basket, a very healthy baby boy. With hair dark as the night and streak as blue as the sky. Though odd, nothing matters when the parents hold their child. 

Rapunzel picks up Varian who already was fully awake. 

“Are you ready?” Eugene asks her.

“Let’s do this,” Rapunzel says. Hand in hand, husband and wife walk out into the banister. Cheers and cries of the people can be heard as they present their child for the world to see.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“That’s how I was born?” 

“Yup,” Rapunzel nods. She looks down at the boy in bed, remembering the small baby she once held. “You’re Corona’s little prince.”

“Then I can show everyone the power of alchemy!” Varian exclaims with eyes bigger than the moon. The thought sent joy through him. 

“The people will love it.”

Varian smiles. 

Knock, knock.

The door opens. In walks Eugene, dressed like he just had a rough day. Rapunzel chuckled at his appearance. 

“Aw man, did I miss out on story time again?” 

“Dad!” All Rapunzel’s hard work to put the child to bed had been thrown out the window as Varian jumps out of bed, lunging towards his father. 

“Hey goggles!” Eugene scopes the boy up, carrying him straight back. “You seem to be having a good night time!” 

“Mom just told me about how I was born!” Varian tells him. 

“Ah, I remember that story like it was yesterday,” Eugene says, “and if I do recall, I remember somebody screaming.”

“Eugene that was you.”

“Huh. Suddenly I don’t remember.” Rapunzel playfully smacks her husband. 

“No more stories, it’s time for bed.”

“Aw darn, I always love listening to your mother tell stories.” 

“Me too,” Varian yawns. “She tells the best stories.” Eugene tucked the boy in, planting a soft kid on his head. Rapunzel follows suit.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Rapunzel whispers.

“I’m not tired…” Another yawn escapes the boy's mouth. His eyes struggled to keep open. 

“Goodnight Varian.” 

Varian’s eyes fall shut, unable to stay awake any longer. Both parents retreat back to the door, Rapunzel grabbing the lights and Eugene the door.

“Love you,” Both whisper before the door closes shut.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made this after unable to fall asleep and the lack of Eugene, Rapunzel, and BBY Varian fics.


End file.
